UAF Officer's Guide: Rakghoul Plague
After seeing considerably large casualty rates taken by UAF members who ventured on to planets that had Rakghoul Plague this guide was made to help officers in the UAF understand the threat of the Rakghould Plague and what to do in the event that a guild member is infected with it or that a guild member attempts to venture near an infected person/persons. In all cases you must stay off these planets at all costs. These instructions are only if you or a guild is put at risk in an extremely rare scenario. It is suggested this is read by most commanding officers visiting infected planets IF it is completely necessary. New Developments In The Story Recently, Nov. 2 two large tracked vehicles have been reported around Corellia most likely brought by THORN for the last few days of the plague or to clean up or collect infected civilians. The deadline has now been changed to Nov. 5 for when the plague is due to end since the rates are so high. Dealing With Infected Civilians Any civilian with the Plague poses a danger to any guild member unless they are in extremely early stages of the plague, in that case they are to be vaccinated or an attempt to vaccinate them is to be made unless supplies are low. It is suggested that a perimeter is set up between these civilians if they begin to show signs that they may be unstable physically or mentally. The greatest danger is that this person will become infected and explode, spreading the virus to other members of the guild or other civilians. When this far into a case you MUST use lethal force to dispose of the threat of the civilian infecting others. This is necessary. It is suggested all members follow protocol and if not willing to use lethal force contact another guild member to do so. Q Zones may also be set up in the case that a large group of civilians have the virus. If the area is highly populated you must leave immediately into a less populated area after the disposal of civilians, since they are still a danger. Avoid populated areas as well. Keep men away from civilians at all times. Finding A "Safe House" Finding a safe area to stay at, or a, "Safe House" is an excellent idea considering the plague is spread by contact to anyone infected with it in later stages. In one case a group survived for over three hours in a "Safe House" fending themselves off from infected person/persons that were making attempts to destroy them or implode violently near them thus causing them to infect others. Sadly, this group was subject to an explosion that infected a majority of them. This however was a fairly well coordinated plan of a safe house since it's only suppose to be a temporary location to gather supplies. It is suggested you wear heavy armor when dealing with infected civilians/soldiers due to the fact that they may break the armor and leave you with few resources/supplies and in this case you may be infected/killed. If this happens seek help or a safe house immediately. Safe houses may be heavily blockaded areas such as destroyed streets, crash sites, or dense forests where few civilians would be. It is suggested you choose a heavy weapon or a devastatingly accurate weapon with you when seeking a safe house or stay in a group. It is best to stay in groups so if you are attacked you have someone who will be of aid to you in fighting off the infected person/persons. Keep your men with you at all times if you are a commanding officer. References Include: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icrSPSHY7CY Navy Precautions Do not board any ships with the plague in you! This will result in you transmitting the virus to other crew members or even giving it to civilians on other planets! The UAF cannot stress how NECESSARY this is! There has been one recorded case where a Q Zone guard received the plague and spread it to another player who was travelling to another planet, while this may sound outlandish there is a large amount of evidence to support this as well as video and pictures taken and well documented findings that support this. THORN THORN is known as the center/organization that controls the plague when it reaches other planets. Many volunteers are accepted by THORN whenever an outbreak occurs. The duties of a THORN officer include surveying plagued areas, blockading planets, etc. You will receive multiple items when completing tasks for THORN officers. THORN has destroyed multiple ships attempting to leave blockaded/plagued planets in which the ships had no permission to be on the planet. We advise all Naval Cruisers/Ships to be careful around that area when stopping. For more information on THORN news transcribes are available online. Planets Infected Currently Corellia-The plague has been going on for well over a week and is expected to end Nov. 4. (Changing Regularly) Infections Noted In The Past Alderaan-The Alderaan plague was one of the worst known considering that it was a widespread plague infecting a majority of the population, it was devastating to even land on the planet and a great number of players were infected. The infected civilians even made it to the outskirts of the planet in some great numbers making it hard to find cover. Tatooine-The Tatooine plague was terrible and showed a great number of stronger infected crew members of a star ship that mysteriously crashed, the plague was even used as a weapon when harnessed at some points and killed a great number of sand people and players. The ship's crew was utterly destroyed and the plague spread quickly. Origins The plague is known to be created by a Sith Lord seeking to use it to destroy the population of the Republic, his attempt was a terrible fail. But even now the event still holds its place in history still killing civilians in mass numbers. The plague is found in most smaller outer rim planets and is usually spread by cargo ships and those seeking refuge at populated planets. An infection is feared on Coruscant in the future. Rumors have circulated that this event will happen in the future infecting terrifyingly large numbers of civilians. So until then continue to keep this guide in mind. Category:Info Category:United Armed Forces Category:UAF JSOC